Liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely applied in electrical products due to the rapid progress of optical and semiconductor technologies. With their advantages of high image quality, compact size, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption and various applications, LCDs have been introduced into portable computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants and color televisions and are becoming the mainstream display apparatus.
Presently, electronic devices need electrostatic discharge (ESD) design to prevent being damaged by static electricity. Similarly, LCDs also have ESD design for safety.
Currently, small size LCDs can use such as double sided tape or tape to bond a liquid crystal display panel with a backlight module, thereby replacing a frame for assembling the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module and reducing the total thickness of the LCD. At this time, to prevent a printed circuit Board (PCB) or a flexible printed circuit (FPC) of LCD from being damaged by static electricity, the tape bonded on the LCD must have a specific thickness for isolating static electricity. For example, an isolating layer of the tape on the LCD has a thickness about 0.2 mm for isolating static electricity about 15 V. However, the thicker the tape is, the thicker the total thickness of the LCD.